Планета Рождества
by susanivanova12
Summary: команда находит планету непередаваемой красоты и некоторые непредвиденные трудности


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: pg 13

**Пейринг**: Джим, Спок, прочие фоном

**Жанр**: АУ, романтика, пре-слеш. ТОС

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: команда находит планету непередаваемой красоты и некоторые непредвиденные трудности

**Статус**: закончен

**Планета Рождества**

- Как красиво! – воскликнула Ухура, глядя на экран, где всеми цветами радуги переливалась и сияла самая красивая и необычная планета во Вселенной. – Мистер Спок, что это?

- Предположительно, электромагнитное свечение, - ответил Спок, глядя на сканеры. – Точнее сказать не могу.

- Не радиация? – уточнил Кирк.

- Показания радиоактивности в норме, - ответил коммандер, развернувшись. – Планета класса М, кислородно-азотная атмосфера, умеренный климат, никаких вредных бактерий… - Маккой, стоявший рядом с капитанским креслом, громко фыркнул, - …или опасных животных.

- Скажете, что мы нашли рай? – повторно фыркнул Маккой, скрестив руки на груди.

- Не скажу, - спокойно ответил Спок, - хотя бы потому, что рай – гипотетическое место, в которое верят набожные земляне.

Лицо доктора пошло пятнами гнева, но он сдержался.

- Джентльмены, - Кирк поднялся с кресла как раз вовремя – еще бы немного и добрый, но ворчливый доктор открыл бы рот, исторгнув пару-тройку нелицеприятных эпитетов в адрес зеленокровых остроухих инопланетян с мозгами компьютера и без наличия души, - предлагаю высадиться на эту чудесную планету, все изучить и собрать образцы.

- Капитан, Вы заснимете эту планету на видеопленку? – спросила Ухура. – Если она так сияет снаружи, должно быть, на самой планете вид просто потрясающий.

Кирк улыбнулся.

- Видеосъемка, аудиосъемка, анализ почвы, воды, растительности и прочего как полагается. Лейтенант, вызовите в транспортаторную геолога Миррен, группу биологов и оператора, - приказал он. – Мистер Спок, доктор Маккой, прошу за мной.

- Почти завидую Вам, сэр, - сообщил со своего места Чехов, любуясь огоньками на планете.

- Позже, мистер Чехов, - наставительно ответил Кирк, поправив тунику и проходя к лифту.

Стоило только капитану и двум старшим офицерам уйти с мостика, Чехов завозился в кресле и оглянулся на зачарованную Ухуру.

- Через неделю Рождество, - произнес он. – Вот бы отпраздновать его там.

- Я бы этого очень хотела, - согласилась Ухура, - но и у нас на корабле будет очень красиво.

- А вот у нас в России… - Чехов сразу оседлал любимый конек.

Планета, на которую высадился десант, поразила капитана в самое сердце.

- Это… - только и смог он выдохнуть, широко открыв глаза.

- Поразительно, - коротко согласился Спок, забыв про трикодер и прочие приборы.

- Я попал в рай! – Маккой огляделся и вознес руки к небу.

- Как красиво!

- Красота!

- Смотрите, елки!

- Это живое или это украшения?

- Ой, снег! Смотрите, снег!

Десант словно околдовали. Красота планеты действительно вызывала эйфорию – совершенно трогательный белоснежный легкий снежок, сыпавшийся с темного звездного неба, сияние гирлянд на высоких елях, свежий воздух, напоенный ароматами хвои, апельсинов, корицы и мяты, едва слышный перезвон колокольчиков и парящие над головами венки из омелы и остролиста.

- Поразительно, - снова проговорил Спок, присев на корточки и зачерпнув горсть прохладного снега. – Снег не тает.

- Это не снег, - засмеялась биолог Алиса Лиддл, подняв пригоршню белой крупы и лизнув ее. – Это мятное драже.

- Мятное? – Кирк так же сгреб белую крупу с ветки ближайшей елки и принюхался. – Доктор, это безопасно?

- Абсолютно, - заверил тот, включив трикодер и проверив «снег». – Это конфеты, а вот это – гораздо интереснее, - указал он на замершие над каждым членом экипажа небольшие венки из омелы и остролиста.

- Поразительно! – повторил Спок более воодушевленно, присмотревшись к разноцветным огонькам гирлянд на елках. – Капитан, эти огоньки растут на идентичных земным хвойным деревьям растениях.

- Хотите сказать, что гирлянды – это части елок? - перевел Кирк, подойдя поближе – оба венка над их головами сблизились и тихонько зазвенели листьями и ягодами.

- Именно, капитан, - Спок взглянул на парящие над их головами венки и приподнял бровь. – Предположу, что мы понравились местной флоре.

- Это омела, Спок, - пояснил довольный Маккой, отламывая ветку елки прямо с огоньками. – Действительно, живые огоньки! – удивился он, когда часть общей гирлянды не только не погасла, но и разгорелась ярче в руке человека.

- А что будет, если поцеловаться под такой омелой? – спросила геолог Синди Блэкмур.

- Предлагаю проверить, - предложил оператор Роджер Полонски.

Девушка зарделась и улыбнулась. Роджер давно ей нравился, но они работали в разных сменах, так что, виделись они нечасто.

Заметив парочку, Кирк заулыбался, а когда венки над головами юноши и девушки засияли и рассыпались, осыпав пару золотистыми звездочками, и вовсе пришел в восторг.

- Традиция, - пояснил он вулканцу, наблюдавшему за парочкой с тем же интересом, что и за звездным фейерверком над их головами.

- Поразительно, - снова повторил Спок, глядя на увлеченно целующихся людей. – Выходит, чтобы избавиться от этого дерева-паразита, нужно прикоснуться губами к губам другого человека?

- Поцеловаться, - поправил Кирк.

- Паразита, - проворчал Маккой, закатив глаза. – Хотя, мне будет интересно посмотреть, кто же отважится Вас поцеловать, - заявил он Споку.

- В этом нет необходимости, доктор, - ответил вулканец. – Я не человек, на меня это суеверие не распространяется.

- Ну да, как же, - заворчал Маккой, фыркая.

Как и предполагалось, планета оказалась совершенно безвредной, абсолютно пустой, если не считать многообразия елок – от совсем крохотных саженцев до многовековых, устремивших верхушки к небесам – и парящих тут и там рождественских венков.

Экипаж с Энтерпрайз был бы счастлив отметить Рождество на безымянной планете, если бы не одно но…

- Старшина? – Спок одернул девушку в красной форме, замершей около него с паддом в руке и смотревшей на венок, парящий над головой вулканца.

- Ой, простите, коммандер, - очнулась она, старательно сдерживаясь от улыбки.

- Этот паразит не желает покидать меня, - заметил Спок, подписывая отчеты, - но работе он не мешает.

- Как же, как же, - язвительно, но по-доброму проворчал Маккой, покосившись на коммандера.

- Боунс, - одернул друга Кирк, пряча улыбку и покусывая губы, чтобы не засмеяться.

Спок единственный ходил по кораблю с шикарным развесистым рождественским венком над головой, остальные же уже успели многократно сменить свои венки и, следовательно, нацеловаться досыта. Лидером в поцелуях, как и следовало бы предполагать, был капитан Кирк. Что же касалось Спока, то он делал вид, что не замечает легкого шелеста листочков, хрустального перезвона ягод и красных звездочек, падавших ему на плечи, когда венок печально и обреченно ронял рассыпающиеся в воздухе ягоды.

Конечно же, Спока пытались поцеловать многие девушки, но упрямый вулканец не воспринимал поцелуи серьезно, не обращал внимания на девичьи страдания и отказывался участвовать в общем веселье.

Так после нежного поцелуя Кристины Чапел венок Спока потерял одну ягодку, после дружеского поцелуя Ухуры – вторую, когда же Спок получил поцелуй в щеку от Маккоя, венок возмущенно зашелестел листьями и осыпал Спока целым звездопадом от лопнувших ягод.

Сулу, выразивший предположение о том, что венок как-то влияет на эмоциональный настрой своего хозяина-носителя, умирает, не получив «своего» поцелуя, а чем это могло кончиться, когда упадет последний лист, не знал никто, включая самого Спока.

Капитан, сменивший уже не первый десяток венков всего за пару дней, тоже предложил провести эксперимент, Спок даже согласился, но, к сожалению, от дружеского быстрого поцелуя в щеку венок Спока лишился почти всех листьев.

Хуже и быть бы не могло, если бы в Сочельник, когда весь экипаж за исключением дежурных, спустился на планету и вдруг заметил, что при приближении Спока все огоньки на елках начинают гаснуть.

Странное явление заметил и сам Спок, решивший подняться на корабль и не губить планету, но процесс, как сказал Сулу, был необратим. Некогда яркая планета как будто умирала.

- Мистер Спок, нужно поговорить, - решительно заявил Кирк, зайдя в каюту коммандера.

- Да, капитан? – Спок поднялся из-за стола, где работал над вычислением причин, по которым могло случиться планетарное бедствие.

- Спок, я понимаю, что нельзя настаивать на вере в праздник землян, - начал Кирк, - но планета… я не знаю, что происходит, никто не знает, но эти растения… или что это вообще… в общем, они чувствуют, они умирают.

- Из-за меня, - добавил Спок.

- Не думаю, - быстро опередил все оправдания Кирк, – но, Спок, прости… Давай начистоту?

- Полагаю, это определение – земная идиома, предлагающая откровенный разговор? – спросил Спок.

- Именно, - кивнул Кирк. – И откровенно говоря… не обижайся, но тебе нужно найти того, кто восстановит экосистему планеты и этот венок, - Кирк указал на жалкие остатки некогда пышного венка, парившего над головой вулканца.

- Капитан, я вынужден согласиться с Вашим решением, - ответил Спок, - но есть затруднение – все те, кто меня целовал, усугубили положение на планете и с этим растением.

- Тогда единственно верное решение – тебе самому кого-то поцеловать, - развел руками Кирк.

- Капитан? – Спок приподнял обе брови.

- Самому, - повторил Кирк. – Просто чмокни и все.

- Чмокнуть? – переспросил Спок.

- Быстрый поцелуй, ничего особенного. Просто чтобы не погубить эту планету елок и праздника.

- Пока Вы это не предложили, я провел исследования и пришел к выводу, что просто чмоком обойтись нельзя, - констатировал Спок.

- Отлично! – обрадовался Кирк. – Тогда крепко, со всей страстью.

- Я не уверен в том, что это логично, - усомнился Спок.

- Причем тут логика, если это поцелуй? – развел руками Кирк. – Выбери объект своего желания, подойди к нему, посмотри в глаза и поцелуй. Я уверен, что ты узнаешь о себе много нового, ты же мечта половины девушек на корабле, - Кирк продолжил говорить, даже не заметив, как Спок подошел ближе. – Даже некоторые мужчины не могут отвести от тебя глаз. Даже Боунс…

- Доктор Маккой провел свой эксперимент, - перебил Спок, - после чего его мимические мышцы…

- Да, с Боунсом вышло довольно плохо, - Кирк потер лоб. – Он не со зла и то, что он морщился потом – это просто его обычное издевательство над твоей собранностью и контролем, ты же понимаешь.

- Мне это было неприятно, - согласился Спок.

- Потому ты и должен выбрать того, с кем тебе было бы приятно, - Кирк улыбнулся самой сияющей из своих улыбок.

- Капитан, позвольте уточнить – это только поцелуй и ничего больше? – спросил Спок, не сводя с Кирка глаз.

- Ну… - тот пожал плечами. – Я не знаю. Если объект твоей любви ответит, а я уверен, что ответит, может быть, Рождество вы встретите вместе.

- Это логично, - согласился Спок, притянул к себе капитана и запечатлел на его губах легкий поцелуй.

Венок над головой вулканца вспыхнул золотыми звездами, распустился, вспыхнул снова и снова осыпал его золотыми блестками.

Впрочем, сам Спок этого даже не заметил – Кирк, от неожиданности тихо ахнув, тут же сообразил, что он делает, притянул Спока к себе и продемонстрировал всю страсть в технике поцелуя.

Где-то внизу, на планете, где в изобилии шел мятный снег и росли самые красивые елки, засияли все до единой лампочки живых гирлянд, рождественские венки тихонько зазвенели ягодами омелы и остролиста, влюбленных осыпало дождем золотого звездопада, а двое мужчин, увлеченно целующихся под золотым звездопадом в каюте коммандера забыли, что в мире есть кто-то еще.


End file.
